(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuit package.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Traditional integrated circuit package do not have indicators to visually indicate whether the integrated circuit (IC) is malfunction or not. When the IC does not functional, an inspector is unable to spot a bad unit.